Angel the Series 6 Season: Awakening
by LittleDanielle
Summary: Angel ha tenido dias dificiles, pero lo de ahora no se compara con las temporadas pasadas. El infierno se trago todo LA y es hora de hacer frente a Wolfram & Hart y su ejercito. Habran reencuentros, nuevos personajes, crossovers y una nueva corporacion...
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**_Angel the Series_**_  
6th Season_

** Episode 1- _Awakening_**

_Los Angeles / De noche/ Actualidad_

La ciudad de Los Angeles se habia iluminado solo por la luz de la Luna. Los faros de las calles estaban apagados aun siendo la hora que era y ni las casas o departamentos tenian luces, una que otra ventana parecia apenas reflejar la pequeña cantidad de luz que una vela podia emitir. El silencio de aquella noche se rompio con las pisadas de una persona que se encontraba perdida y corria a toda prisa para no ser alcanzada. La adrenalina le daba un mayor impulso y, a pesar de sentirse cansada, su desesperacion por sobrevivir le impedia detenerse. Su cabeza giraba de vez en cuando hacia atras para asegurarse de que el tipo aun seguia muy por detras. Sus pies de pronto se detuvieron, la figura negra que la habia estado persiguiendo por mas de 3 cuadras ya no estaba. Su corazon aun seguia acelerado y su sexto sentido le decia que la persecucion todavia no habia finalizado.  
Miro por ambos lados y no habia señal de la sombra. El silencio regreso y el estres aumento. No podia escuchar ni un solo ruido, ni una sola pisada o una respiracion aparte de la suya. Sus ojos abiertos y sus pies listos para correr si era necesario. Su mirada recorrio cada centimetro del callejon a donde habia llegado con tanta prisa y solo veia pedazos de papel moverse debido al viento. Sus pies retrocedieron y continuo corriendo al no sentirse a salvo ahi.  
El final de callejon estaba a unos cuantos pasos cuando una misteriosa figura negra salio bloqueando la salida y el chico freno a toda prisa lleno de asombro y terror. Su perseguidor habia regresado. Dio media vuelta rapidamente pero de pronto se vio rodeado por mas sombras. Su corazon comenzo a palpitar mas y mas rapido al ver que las figuras eran deformes, no eran personas normales. La piel, los ojos, los rostros desfigurados y las garras le hacian pensar que estaba en el infierno. Unas manos por detras lo tomaron del cuello cortandole la respiracion, podia sentir la boca y nariz de aquella cosa deforme restregandose en su cuello, sabia que esos serian sus ultimos momentos de vida. El monstruo deforme estaba a punto de morderle el cuello cuando una bajo desde el cielo para cortarlo en 2. El chico se dejo caer al suelo lleno de terror admirando a aquella sombra que parecia haberlo salvado de su muerte. El hombre usaba una gabardina negra con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, la espada larga y brillante estaba llena de sangre, su aspecto le hizo sentir confianza y se sintio aliviado a pesar de no conocer a esa persona. Los monstruos se alteraron y sin dudarlo se abalanzaron contra ellos dos. El hombre levanto al chico del suelo y corrio junto con el saliendo del callejon hacia las calles repletas de personas corriendo y monstruos por aire y tierra. No podia creer lo que sus ojos veian, de pronto ambos se detuvieron entre la multitud y las llamas.

-¡Oye! ¿Que sucede aqui? ¡¿Por que de un dia para otro todo esta en flamas y con… con esas cosas deformes y asquerosas?!

-No lo se. Toma un carro y dirigete a cualquier refugio, deberas estar mas seguro alla. - limpio su espada con un pedazo de camisa q le arranco a un cadaver - No salgas a no ser que sea necesario.

-Espera... no puedes irte… no me dejes solo… - insistio el chico lleno de pavor y angustia.

-¿Como te llamas?

-Ehh… Joshua…

-Bien Joshua, dirigete a esta direccion y no salgas de ahi. Si ves algo gelatinoso, enorme o deforme tomaras esta hacha y correras lo mas rapido que puedas. Si tratan de tocarte les rebanaras los dedos. ¿Comprendiste?

-Pero... yo… al menos dime quien eres… ¡Oye!

Angel le habia dado la direccion rapidamente sin contestar y se alejo, se apresuro al final de la calle y silbo. Del cielo un enorme dragon cayo para permitirle montarse en su espalda. Joshua se quedo boquiabierto. _"¿Que quien soy?" _Se pregunto Angel. "_Mi nombre es Angel. Naci hace 244 años en Irlanda. Veintisietes años en una vida poco util… Hasta que conoci una mujer. Ella me dijo que me mostraria un mundo que jamas habia visto… y no bromeaba" _

_  
_LA se habia vuelto un infierno hacia algunas semanas atras y lo unico que quedaba era pelear por sobrevivir. Los ciudadanos extrañamente se habian percatado desde el principio que la situacion seria duradera, asi como los demonios de que era hora de conquistar la ciudad y traer el caos y la muerte.

El dragon alzo el vuelo y se alejo de aquel callejon. _"Mi vida como vampiro era de emocion constante. Poder. Peligro._ _No envejecer… era una ventaja." _La historia siempre era la misma. Desde que Holfram & Hart habia caido, el infierno llego a Los Angeles y la ciudad habia sido invadida por toda clase de demonios y bestias salvajes y sangrientas con el unico proposito de masacrar y divertirse. Nunca faltaba aquel que capturaba humanos para usarlos como esclavos o guerreros. "_Al final todo era sobre matar. Matar lo era todo…"_ Angel recordo. "_Hasta que mate a la chica equivocada…" _Mientras volaba podia distinguir perfectamente el escenario. Despreciaba aquella vista desde los cielos, los edificios en llamas y destruidos, gente inocente corriendo mientras los demonios y vampiros hacen de las suyas. Era un panorama bastante complejo, sin embargo el habia decidido enfrentarse a cada miembro del circulo y a cada amenaza que Wolfram & Hart mandaba y era hora de demostrarles que el estaba dispuesto a aguantar. _"Los gitanos me maldijeron. Me regresaron mi alma. Mi conciencia._ _Tenia que vivir con todo lo que habia hecho, tenia que vivir por siempre." _Era el turno de hacerle pagar a Wolfram & Hart. Sus amigos habian decidido luchar a su lado aun sabiendo el riesgo que esto traia, pero aun asi, se habian unido con Angel. Agacho la cabeza y continuo recordando. _"Tomo otra mujer para saber que mi interminable vida tenia significado. Su nombre… era Buffy._ _Ella fue mi primer amor. Aunque nuestra relacion no haya sido facil, fue real. Creo que no podria durar. Si alguna vez experimentaba felicidad verdadera y mi alma estaba en paz, la perderia. Me volveria un monstruo de nuevo. Asi que me tuve que ir."_

El dragon continuo volando hasta que noto el edificio que habia estado buscando. Era hora de hacer frente y continuar con la guerra para sacar a la ciudad de aquel sufrimiento. _"No mas amor, no mas dolor, no mas demonios. Crei que la vida no tendria mas sorpresas para mi. Una vida de 244 años… crei que lo habia visto todo. Despues vine a LA…" _Era hora de pelear y hacer lo correcto. _"Me uni a una corporacion que, literalmente, era el mal en persona. Pense que podria canalizar sus recursos en algo positivo… pero fue un error. Yo no los cambie… ellos me cambiaron…"_


	2. Chapter 2: First survivor

Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, ya me he leido los comics y estoy en proceso de comprarmelos todos XD mientra tanto quise hacer mi propia version basandome un poco en los comics de Angel y Buffy y los episodios anteriores asi como en sus reviews. Espero que les guste y me sigan paso a paso!! seria un honor!!! Mi fic estara dividido en escenas, algunas seran mas largas que tras pero tratare de ser sencilla y a la vez detallada xD.

Gracias a Manuel porque me dejara usar unos personajes que son de su propia creacion, gracias a Andie y Sara, mis sisters del alma que me siguen paso a paso, me corrigen y dan ideas!! Gracias a Andy por leer y seguirme ^-^ GRACIAS!!! Aqui esta la segunda escena y no dire que personajes estaran en esta temporada para hacerla mas de emocion :P, _**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS**_!!!

* * *

_Los Angeles / Callejon de noche/ 3 Semanas atras_

Todo pasa en unos cuantos segundos, las calles mojadas reflejan cadaveres muertos por doquier, no se distingue quien es quien, solo se distingue a lo lejos un camino de cuerpos sin un final.  
Angel estaba tirado en el suelo. Las gotas de lluvia q caen en su rostro y ojos le hacen reaccionar. Sus ojos se abren lentamente y todo lo que puede ver son manchas, su vista se ha vuelto borrosa y le es dificil saber donde esta. De la nada todo le cae encima y empieza a recordar en forma de flashes.

Miles y millones de demonios de todos tamaños y clases comienzan a acercarse hacia ellos. Un dragon vuela por los aires directo a ellos furioso.

_-OK, tu tomas los 30, 000 de la izquierda… _- dice Gunn sintiendo el dolor en su abdomen.

Los demonios se acercan con todo tipo de armas y la lluvia cae.

_-Estas muriendo. Duraras 10 minutos por mucho _–Ilyria continua sintiendo la lluvia caer y fijando su atencion en los miles de monstruos que los amenazaban.

_-Entonces haremos que sean memorables_

_-¿Algun plan? _

Spike a la derecha de Angel y Gunn detras de los dos e Illyria del lado izquierdo. Todos aguardando, listos para pelear.

_-Peleamos. _– contesta Angel mientras sus ojos tratan de contar cuantos demonios hay y como combatirlos todos.

_-Se mas especifico._

_-Bueno, personalmente, quiero cazar ese dragon _– Su sonrisa demostraba el poco terror que sentia. Sabia que era una batalla dificil pero debia hacer algo. Tenia que pelear y hacer frente a la situacion. Una nueva era estaba a punto de llegar. -_ Hora de trabajar._

Angel reacciona y abre los ojos de golpe. Atemorizado y confundido hace un esfuerzo por levantarse pero es casi imposible, se siente algo debil y sus brazos apenas soportan su peso. Despues de varios intentos logra ponerse de pie y se deja caer en una pared de espaldas. Su vista es borrosa, pero logra distinguir manchas grandes en el suelo de las cuales no puede decir con certeza que son.

"_Aun sigo aqui… ¿Que fue lo que paso?... ¿en donde estan todos?" _Angel abre y cierra los ojos forzando su vista para ver con mas claridad. Poca fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que las manchas en el suelo no eran manchas del todo. Los cadaveres parecian una alfombra, apenas y se podia caminar. _"Gunn… estaba herido… Wesley… Illyria dijo que no lo habia logrado… y... Spike… por favor dime que Spike murio... una astilla perforo su pecho y ahora es un saco de cenizas… por favor…"_

Angel apenas habia despertado y el olor a tierra humeda comenzo a llegarle, como pudo intento saltar a los demonios tirados y salio del callejon, no habia señal de vida… cadaveres y mas cadaveres por todos lados cubrian el cemento… _"Por favor… que no esten enterrados entre estos cuerpos… que no esten enterrados…"_ Angel camino mas y mas hacia una sola direccion buscando algo, una señal de vida… probablemente no habia logrado sobrevivir. De pronto unos pasos gigantes alertan a Angel. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigio al final de callejon y miro a la enorme bestia. Un dragon de mas de 4 metros aguardaba ocupando todo el ancho de la calle. Sus alas extendidas y su hocico rociando fuego en los cielos tumbando a todo monstruo volador que pasaba por ahi. La mirada del dragon se quedo fija en Angel y el saco su espada para clavarsela pero no novio ni un musculo, parecia como si aguardase a que el dragon le atacara, pero este solo agacho la cabeza y lo miro fijamente, sus ojos parecian esperar a su señal, a sus ordenes. Angel tomo la espada con una mano tembloroso. Comenzaba a recordar lo que habia sucedido despues de decidir pelear con el dragon. Angel se habia abierto paso entre los demonios tratando de cubrir a Gunn quien apenas y podia con los demonios y vampiros. Habia prometido volver, pero la caceria con el dragon habia sido casi interminable. El dragon termino cediendo despues de varias heridas que el le habia dejado. Aun eran visibles. Bajo la guardia y miro al inofensivo dragon. Al menos habia un aliado despues de haberse despertado.

-Asi que todavia sigues aqui ¿Huh? – Sonrio levemente y le acaricio la cabeza – Es hora de ver el verdadero panorama.

El dragon, comprendiendo todo lo que Angel le dijo, se dejo caer al suelo permitiendole subir a su lomo y navegar por los cielos. Cuando la pelea habia empezado su unico objetivo por el momento era pelear con el dragon que se veia atemorizante y la sola idea de enfrentarse a el le hacia sentir emocion y adrenalina. Saber que ahora el dragon era suyo y podia manejarlo a su antojo le fascinaba aun mas. _"Al menos aun no estoy solo…"_ El dragon continuo volando y Angel por primera vez, en horas, podia ver todo el panorama. LA estaba hecho un desorden. Desde el lomo del dragon se podian ver tentaculos saliendo de las ventanas de algunos edificios altos, podia distinguir entre demonios y humanos correr por las calles, en el aire habia monstruos vigilando y atacando. Todo LA ardia en llamas y no habia mas que decir, el apocalipsis habia comenzado y se habia llevado a toda la ciudad al infierno. Aunque le preocupaban las personas tenia la certeza de que no podia ayudar a todos, sin embargo, habia decidido hacerle frente a Holfram & Hart y no habia vuelta atras.  
El dragon aterrizo en el techo de un edificio y Angel se bajo para acercarse a la orilla y digerirlo todo. _"Esto es lo que Wolfram & Hart tenia planeado desde el principio. ¿Donde estaran mis amigos? ¿Seguiran con vida?"_ A la mente le salto la imagen de Gunn agonizando en el suelo. _"Cuando regrese ya no estabas…"_ Se alejo de la orilla y se subio a su drago de nuevo. No era hora de ponerse sentimental. Ellos sabian a lo que se atenian y los conocia, ellos tenian que estarian bien.

-Es hora de continuar con esto. – Murmuro para si mismo y miro al dragon – Devora a todo demonio. No dejes que se te vaya ninguno. Despues regresa a Wolfram & Hart. Ahi descansaras.

El dragon parecio asentir y alzo el vuelo de nuevo para cumplir con su mision. No era sorpresa saber que el dragon sabia donde quedaba exactamente el lugar, o al menos lo que quedaba de este, puesto que habian sido ellos quienes lo habian soltado.

-Ir en contra de sus reglas, el castigo seria peor. No estoy seguro de cómo… pero son Wolfram & Hart, ellos no solo conocen lugares peores que el infierno, sino que ellos tienen tiempos compartidos ahí… - Saco su espada de nuevo y frunció el ceño – De nada sirve quedarme quieto… Soy solo un vampiro… un vampiro con un enorme dragón…

Entro al edificio y bajo las escaleras a prisa, llego hasta un corredor y continuo caminando. De alguna forma el edificio le era conocido. Un grito de horror llamo su atención y corrio por distintos corredores hasta llegar a una puerta, la pateo y descubrió a dos demonios que habían entrado por la ventana para comerse a una chica.

-¿Puedo entrar?

Apenas los demonios reaccionaron Angel ya les había clavado la espada y degollado. La chica, horrorizada, no pudo levantarse del miedo. Miro a Angel con desdén y terror. A pesar de haberle salvado la vida su rostro estaba desfigurado y temia por su vida.

-Es mejor que te vayas. No regreses por tus amigos o familia. Solo ve a un lugar seguro.

-¿No vas a comerme…?

-No.

La chica se levanto lentamente y con trabajo y salió de la habitación. Angel suspiro. No seria una batalla fácil, pero había decidido enfrentarse a la corporacion y enmendar su error. Saliendo de la habitación un demonio alado tomo a Angel por el cuello estrellándolo contra una pared, pudo sentir como el concreto tronaba con el impacto.

-¿Buen día Angelus? – pregunto con descredito

-Hasta que tu llegaste. – confeso con la cara aun estampada en el concreto y la mano del demonio sujetando su cabeza.

-Haz matado a muchos de mis demonios Angelus. – gruño

-Si bueno… es trabajo Reaghk…

-No vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos vampiro. O de lo contrario me veré forzado a arrancarte la piel y ofrecerte a las bestias.

-No puedo prometerte nada…

El demonio lo tomo de la gabardina y aventó 3 metros hacia atrás tumbando 3 paredes de concreto. La espalda de Angel ardia por el golpe, se levanto lentamente mientras los demonios se alejaban del edificio por los aires. Se sacudió el polvo y se acerco a la ventana destrozada. El panorama seguía igual. Si no le fallaba su intuición, algo le decía que no seria el primer monstruo que se encontraría que sabria quien era el, y no seria el ultimo a tendría que rendir cuentas. Guardo su espada y sin titubear salto desde la ventana cayendo 7 pisos e impactando en el suelo con fuerza y determinación.

-¡Angel! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Una silueta se formo de entre los escombros. Vestia una chaqueta amarilla manchado de sangre y unos pantalones café. En su mano cargaba una espada perica a la de Angel. Su cabello castaño alborotado apenas dejaba ver sus ojos. La silueta le era del todo familiar.

-Connor...


End file.
